


Until The Very End

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons meets Leo Fitz at age thirteen in line for the fourth Harry Potter book. </p><p>"Is Hermione your favorite character?" his voice was strained, trying hard to overcome his shyness. </p><p>"Oh yes! She's the greatest. She's brilliant and weird like me." Jemma beamed. She'd loved Hermione from the beginning, with how far ahead of her peers the girl wizard was, and how much trouble she had fitting in. The curly haired out cast genius was ripe for Jemma to relate to. "Your's is Harry, I assume?"</p><p>"A'course." Leo gave her a cautious smile. "He's brave and he's got great friends, what's not to like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Very End

**Author's Note:**

> Jemma and Leo are dressed as Harry and Hermione in this fic, and it draws heavily on my option that they're very similar to Harry and Hermione, so if you absolutely can't stand Harry/Hermione, unfortunately I'm not sure how much you'll care for this, but I hope a few people like it <3

Jemma Simmons was thirteen years old, all sharp angles and wavy hair too thick for her lanky frame, when she met Leopold Fitz. It was July 8th, 2000, and she was the first person in line for the local bookstore's midnight release of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. This was, of course, because it was only three pm. She'd tried to get her mother to take her into London, to one of the big stores, for the event, but Lorraine Simmons was a busy woman and hadn't wanted to take the time, hence why she'd left her admittedly capable thirteen year old alone at the bookshop in town. 

Jemma had of course come prepared. She had all three previous volumes of Harry Potter with her, as well as a book bag containing some school work she could work if she got bored. And a stuffed orange cat sitting primly on top of her bag. She grinned at the toy and then straightened her red and gold tie. She'd done extra chores for month to be able to buy a costume for the event, and slept with her hair in braids for days so it would be even wavier than normal. She made a passable Hermione Granger if she said so herself. 

She'd been sitting there about an hour, quickly burning through Philosopher's Stone, when a car stopped in front of the store. Jemma peered carefully over the top of her hardcover book, watching as a gangly boy just a bit shorter than her climbed out of the car. He was clearly dressed as Harry Potter, a tattered backpack trailing from one hand. The woman driving, his mum Jemma assumed, kissed his head and checked the drawn on scar, and then drove off. The boy looked startled to see someone at the store so early. Jemma was equally started, if only because this was the third year she'd come to this store for the midnight release, and she'd never seen him before. He sat down next to her, putting his backpack at his feet. He stared awkwardly ahead in perfect silence. 

"Who are you?" she asks loudly, narrowing her eyes at him. She winces instinctively, aware of how loud she was, how sudden the question was. She could hear her mother tutting in her head to modulate her voice, to not be so brusque. The boy looked startled. 

"Oh. Um. Leo Fitz." his face and ears were both red.

"I'm Jemma Simmons. You're from Scotland. That's why I don't recognize you from other releases."

"Yeah. I just moved here." Leo fidgeted, rubbing his neck. He looked at Jemma out of the corner of his eye. 

"Sorry. I've made you nervous. I'm really bad about that." she frowned, pulling her knees up in a way her mother would chide her for, it was unladylike.

"It's alright. A lot of things make me nervous."

"Me too." she said seriously, nodding.

"Is Hermione your favorite character?" his voice was strained, trying hard to overcome his shyness. 

"Oh yes! She's the greatest. She's brilliant and weird like me." Jemma beamed. She'd loved Hermione from the beginning, with how far ahead of her peers the girl wizard was, and how much trouble she had fitting in. The curly haired out cast genius was ripe for Jemma to relate to. "Your's is Harry, I assume?"

"A'course." Leo gave her a cautious smile. "He's brave and he's got great friends, what's not to like?"

"He is a good character." she agreed, nodding. 

"What year are you in?"

"Year ten, but I'm only 13. I skipped a few classes."

"Hey! Me too!" he beamed, turning to face her full on finally.

"Really?" Jemma grinned, tucking her hair behind one ear. "That's brilliant. What do you want to do when you grow up? I want to be a chemist, or maybe a biologist, or a doctor." 

"I'm gonna be an engineer."

The two passed the remaining hours before the store opened its doors for the release in easy conversation, discussing the series and who they thought was evil and who wasn't, and agreeing enthusiastically on all points. more people had lined up behind them, but they scarcely noticed, too absorbed in their newfound friendship. Once in the doors and sorted, both into Gryffindor of course. It was supposed to be lucky dip, but the helpers guided characters to the right houses. They annihilated the trivia matches, almost singlehandedly winning the house cup of the night for Gryffindor, and by the time they were all shuffled into line to pick up their books, their hands were clasped tight as they yelled out the countdown to midnight. Shaking with excitement, Jemma tugged Leo outside and thrust a slip of paper into his hands.

"My mum is probably here, but that's my email and my phone number so we can talk about the books when we finish them. I should be done by midday tomorrow, with how fast I read. It's so long! I can't wait." she was grinning ear to ear and Leo had a smile to match.

"Oh, here's mine." he hastily scribbled it down on the back of a school handout and handed it to her. A car horn blared and Jemma's smiled falter, but she grasped Leo's hand gave a playful smile. 

"See you later, Harry Potter." she stuck out her tongue and walked quickly, looking over her shoulder. 

"See you later, Hermione Granger." he called out, waving enthusiastically with a stupid grin across his face. 

The next day around 4pm an unknown number wrung the phone in Jemma's house, and she nearly bowled her father over rushing to answer. 

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Is this uh.. is this Jemma Simmons?"

"Leo! Yes! Hi! Are you finished?"

"Yes, I've just read the last page." 

"What did you think?"

"Oh, best one yet. Definitely. I couldn't believe the graveyard scene. I was so shocked." 

"Me too! It was so sad about Cedric though, just awful. But I can't believe he's really come back, things are really picking up." 

"Yeah, it was amazing. And I loved the Quidditch cup, what we saw of it, and there was a lot of good interaction between- nevermind." Leo blushed scarlet, glad he couldn't be seen through the phone.

"No, no I want to know! Tell me!"

"There was a lot of interaction between Harry and Hermione, that's all. I've had a bit of a soft spot for them since the beginning." 

"Oh." Jemma giggled nervously. "Yes, actually, me too."

"Oh. Cool." Fitz grinned, a crooked sloppy expression. 

"I think the only reason it was Ron over her was Krum had already chosen her. I thought it was sweet Harry didn't want to leave her." 

"Of course he didn't want to. She was one of the first people to ever show him kindness, and the first to ever hug him. She's his best friend." 

"Exactly! I've got a feeling Hermione's going to end up with Ron, but I think Harry and her are much better suited." 

"Yeah, I agree." 

After the pair realized they only lived a ten minute drive or twenty minute bus ride or less than an hour's walk apart, they were nearly inseparable. Jemma went to Leo's house nearly every weekend, preferring to spend her time with Leo and his mum than in hr own house with her parents. Besides, Leo had an incredibly grumpy calico who loved Jemma more than anything except maybe food, and Leo was always complaining she liked his cat more than she liked him. And they went to every single midnight release for the books and the movies together. It was a quickly established tradition, always as Harry and Hermione, updating their costumes as they grew out of their old clothes. 

At sixteen they both went off to uni early, to the same school, still glued at the hip. Over the course of three years they'd been through a lot together, and had no interest in separating themselves, much to the disapproval of Jemma's parents, who had always found her close relationship to Leo vaguely distasteful. University was both difficult and not. Academically, it was simple, both loved their coursework and took the challenges in stride. But socially they both suffered, being younger than everyone around them. At seventeen Jemma started seeing a therapist, who prescribed her xanax to deal with the anxiety large classes and the bus campus gave her, and soon after Leo followed suit, belatedly working through everything the death of his estranged father put him through. 

Slowly, their relationship grew closer, until it wasn't unusual for Jemma to fall asleep sprawled across Leo's bed, or both of them curled on her sofa in her dorm. Rumors swirled, of course, but they weren't together. Neither of them wanted to cross the line and risk the friendship between them. When the seventh book release encroached, it weighed heavy on both of them. The books had been so big and important to them as people and as friends, the idea that soon it would all be over was terrifying. Exciting, but terrifying. And of course, they pre-ordered their copies at a London store having a book release, and as tradition dictated showed up entirely too early clad in Gryffindor robes, Harry and Hermione as always. 

"I feel so old." Jemma said with a laugh as they leaned against the wall in the gryffindor portion of the store. Leo grinned. 

"God, hard to believe right? We're nearly twenty now."

"Seven years ago we met. Almost a decade." 

"Best decade of my life." Leo smiled, looking suddenly sheepish. 

"You sap." Jemma said with a laugh, nudging his shoulder. "Mine too though, you know. I don't know where I'd be without my very own Harry Potter." she smiled up at him, since he'd finally sprouted the few centimeters needed to be taller than her. She'd been bitter at first, but discovered hugging him was much nicer when she could tuck her face into his neck. So in the end, it was alright. 

"I'm hardly anything like Harry. You're still the perfect Hermione though."

"I don't know. Brave, thick headed, impulsive, smart. You've more in common than you think." Jemma smiled shyly and Leo beamed, flushing pink down to his neck. 

The evening passed too quickly, the hours bleeding away until once again they were clutching hands in line, shouting the ten seconds to midnight, then picking up their books. Jemma pressed a kissed to Leo's cheek at twelve before they moved up in the line. Leo carried both of their books to the car, waiting until Jemma wasn't looking to slip a sheet of paper onto the final page of hers, knwoing she'd never think to peek until they were done. Back at their shared flat, they curled into a nest of blankets on Leo's bed, with coffee and snacks, and set out to spend all night and morning reading. The hours ticked by, the only noise the occasional gasp or cry and the rhythmic turning of pages. By the time they both reached the final battle, tears were leaking from their eyes and they'd wound their legs together for support, flipping through the final pages and into the epilogue. Leo finished the last page before Jemma dud, and fidgeted nervously while he waited her for her to finish. Tears sparkled in her golden eyes as she read the final sentence, when the corner of a slip of paper caught her eye. She quirked and eyebrow and Leo blushed and looked away. 

_Dear Jemma,_

_I don't know how this book will end. I don't know whether Hermione and Harry will get their happily ever after like we've always wanted them to, I don't know how will live or who won't. But I do know one thing. You've been the most important person in my life since I was thirteen. You're my best friend. My Hermione Granger. And no matter what, you will always be that to me. But I wanted to tell you, that somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. And tonight, this night when something so important to us draws to an end, seemed the poetic time to hope for a new beginning._

_Harry Potter in the books may not end up with Hermione Granger, but your Harry Potter has loved you since the day we met. I hope I haven't ruined things._

_All my love,_

_Leo_

Jemma held the note carefully, as if she was afraid it might tear in her grip. She was crying again, but her lips were spread in a wide grin. Le looked up nervously, chancing a hopeful smile when he saw a smile on her face. 

"Oh, Leo." she said softly shaking her head. "I love you too." she tucked the note into the book again and leaned over to him, catching his lip in a kiss and slipping into his lap easily, like she'd done it a million times before. "You'll be my Harry Potter until the very end. I love you." she smiled up at him, scratching the back of his neck softly. 

"I love you too, Jemma. Until the very end."


End file.
